Full Metal Alchemist: Begining of a New End
by Jin Soumah
Summary: Its a new FMA! A rewrite if you will. If its supported, it will continue. this time, ed is still a dog of the military, but now, he's looking for his missing brother, Alphonse, who turns out to be a mafioso! read on otaku!
1. Chapter 1: Begining The Target, AL!

Full Metal Alchemist

REWRITE

The Beginning of a New End

Part One….this will only continue with fan support

"Life is a never ending cycle. It should never be disturbed, no matter the feelings of the people involved. Learn to love, and live in the cycle. If not, you will never find true happiness."

---A legendary Scholar

A circle, runes, and the necessary ingredients was all this circle needed. The two blonde boys stood around the edges and began to resonate with the transmutation circle. A purple light filled the room and the boys began to glow with the circle. The ingredients laid out in the center resonated with the boys until it began to glow; then, all of a sudden, the warm, purple light, turned to a dark, angry purple.

The light took the form of hands that grasped the younger brother and sucked him into the vortex along with the ingredients.

"Al!" the elder brother cried.

"Edward!" the younger, Alphonse cried in return.

"Hang on! I'll get you!" the eldest yelled. Ed moved swiftly and grabbed a pole arm hanging on the wall and turned to face Al. He shoved the polearm at Al and he tried to grab it, but Ed was too late. Al was sucked into the portal and was gone.

"Alphonse!!!" the eldest yelled as he sank to the floor, warm tears running down his face as he wept. "I'm so sorry."

7 years later.

"You can't keep running Jetter. I'll get you soon enough." A young boy of 15 years said as he rounded a corner. "There you are! Ready to fight? Or, should we keep playing tag?"

"You think you're such a hotshot just 'cause you're a State Alchemist! Well, that means nothing to Chronos! You'll be found, shot, and hung, just 'cause you found me! Ha ha! How do you like that dog?!"

"Chronos doesn't scare me," the boy said as he smirked. "The only thing that scares me, is if Winry finds out my automail broke. Other than that, maybe Hawkeye. Oh well. The fact is, you don't scare me! So, therefore, just forfeit and maybe I'll be nice and not break too many bones."

"HAH! What a laugh boy. You think you can stop me?"

"Well, you have been running from me for about 30 minutes, so I venture to say you are."

"Pretty cocky boy! But I have this!" Jetter reached into his jacket and pulled out a small pistol. "How do you like this?!"

"Pretty weak. How can you face a State Alchemist with just a gun?" At that, the boy clapped his hands together and blue sparks shot out from his hands. "Unless that's a Rune Gun, you might want to rethink shooting."

"Why?! You're dead boy!" Jetter pulled the trigger as the boy released his hands sending a blue bolt at the man's gun. The gun imploded and Jetter jumped back in fright. The boy smirked and said: "Good night."

"Pretty good work Fullmetal," an older man in his twenties said to the boy.

"Just pretty good? It was amazing Colonel!" the boy, known as the Fullmetal Alchemist replied.

"Amazing? You're pushing it kid. At best it was mediocre. Did you see the damage report? You're pushing 5 million Amats."

"The price of peace. You can't be too picky these days Colonel. So, any info on Alphonse?"

"Nothing much. Just a sighting."

"A sighting? WHERE!? Tell me Colonel!" the boy said as desperation clouded his eyes. He grabbed the lapel of the Colonel's shirt and tugged on him.

"Calm down Elric. I'll tell you. Just calm down."

"Hurry up Colonel! Tell me!"

"Okay. Alphonse, your brother, was last spotted with a gang of Chronos members and had assassinated Brigadier General Granz."

"What? Al assassinated the Brigadier General?"

"It appears so. It seems Chronos gave him powers to rival the state. This means, Al is now a government target."


	2. Chapter 2: All For You My Love

FMA Rewrite

Chapter Two

All For You my Love

Al was sitting in a chair reading a magazine when the door burst open. In stepped Leider Jreker, a high ranking Chronos Official. He held a piece of paper in his hands and gave it to Al.

"This is the report from Kahl. He was assigned to watch Jetter as he infiltrated Central's Library. According to him, Jetter came in contact with Subject X-000."

"So, Jetter met my brother," Al said as he turned the page. "How nice. What of him?"

"Jetter or your brother?"

"Think you idiot! My brother of course!" he yelled as he threw the magazine in Leider's face. "There must be something in there about him!"

"Yes, there is. Kahl said that your brother was a dog of the military. A State Alchemist."

"I'm not stupid Jreker. I know what you were mentioning. You take me too lightly. After all, I am Number III within the Ring."

"I know that Alphonse."

"What was that?" Alphonse's eyes glared in Leider for a minute, a large amount of anger flashing across his face.

"I'm sorry sir. I shouldn't have called you that…"

"Exactly," he said smiling. "Now, I must be on my way. I'm going to pay Edward a visit."

"Yes sir. I have a car waiting for you."

"No need. I already have transport. You can go back to work now."

"Yes sir." Al went out the door and smiled. He grabbed his official jacket, a black leather jacket especially tailored for members of the Inner Ring. He grabbed his sword and buckled it on his belt. The tattooed number III gleamed on his hand as he opened to the door to the parking lot. He found Sheska, his partner and they began to drive to Central.

"So, is this the elite assassin Number III going on an Inner Ring assassination, or is this Alphonse Elric going to see his brother?" she asked.

"Guess." He replied smirking a bit.

"Hmph…you're the same. You never change Al."

"Really? I think I changed a lot. Ever since becoming Number III, I think I've changed a lot."

"Very little if at all. You're still bossy, mean, and still unwilling to open up."

"Eh," he shrugged.

"So, you really are going to see Ed. What are you going to do when you see him?"

"Hmph. Guess."

"Please Al, I'm not in the mood."

"I'm just going to say hi. That's all."

"Oh Al, please don't do anything rash."

"Only if he starts it."

"Then, just play it safe. Don't kill him."

"Ha! Why aren't you worried about me?"

"Because, I know you'd win."

"That's right. I will win. For you Sheska." He placed his hand behind her head and drew her in to kiss, and they locked lips. They kissed and Al got out of the car and headed into the center square.

"I'll be back my love. I promise," Al said as he turned his back to her and walked into Central.


End file.
